


It's All Hashirama's Fault

by thefairyprincev (QueenOfThePolarBears)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, I think????, So yeah, selfcest, this teeeeechnically has a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfThePolarBears/pseuds/thefairyprincev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really is all Hashirama's fault that she and Madara ended up in an alternate universe where they just so happened to be male instead of female.<br/>She really has no one but herself to blame for what happens next though.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Hashirama's Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



** Written 04/30/2015 Edited 05/11/2015 **

** Idea from Angie: Fem!Madara and fem!Hashirama end up in an alternate universe where they’re male. Stuff happens. **

** Characters: Fem!Madara, Fem!Hashirama, Madara, Hashirama **

** Pairings: HashiMada, Fem!HashiMada, MadaFem!Mada **

** Warnings: A badly written fight scene, badly written sex, and selfcest.  **

** Edited so that it's slightly better quality now. Woohoo. **

* * *

Madara isn’t too sure how she and Hashirama ended up in alternate universe where their counterparts are male, but she’s willing to bet that it’s  _ all Hashirama’s fault _ as she eyes her own counterpart, who looks like he isn’t sure what to do with her. She scowls and raises an eyebrow as she looks up at him, ignoring the chattering Senju’s who are standing a bit off to the side, arms waving as they talked to each other.

“See something you like?” She asks him snidely as he keeps looking her over, eyeing the scarring on her face with something akin to curiosity. She carefully looks him over in retaliation, taking in the five inches he has on her, the broader shoulders and slightly bulkier muscles, although he is still leaner than most men. His dark eyes meet her own and the corners of his mouth twitch a little, an odd look in his eyes. She’s almost expecting him to say something degrading, because while they may be from different worlds, she knows that they were without a doubt raised within similar clans, and she doubts that his was any less antagonistic towards women than her own was, but his reply surprises her.

“You want to spar?” He asks, raising a dark eyebrow and Madara let’s herself smirk a little. Not as much of an ass as he could've been. That was good to know. 

“Anytime, pretty boy.” She drawls, because yup, his eye twitches just a little. He hates that word as much as she does, and her lips twist in a grin, stretching the scars on her face, a glint in her eyes, before she smooths out her face again.

“We can leave the flower-children here.” He says, and they eye both Hashirama's, who are still talking animatedly and don't look like they'll be stopping any time soon, so he jerks his head towards the door and they leave unnoticed by the two Hashirama’s, who are waving their hands wildly through the air, and Madara wonders if she should be worried by the matching grins they are sporting, before deciding that she _really_ does not want to know.

The training grounds he takes her too look identical to the ones behind her own house, and that makes her relax a little. Some things are definitely different, but most are similar enough for her to not be so tense. 

“Taijutsu only then?” He says, eyeing her again. She nods, starting to stretch. It’s a shame that they can’t go all out, but Madara knows that neither Hashirama would be happy if they did in the village.

They both finish stretching, and get into position, and neither moves for a few seconds, the only sounds in the training ground being their breathing and the wind, and then they are off.

Madara can’t remember the last time she had such a fun fight. Not even Hashirama was this fun to spar with, because she knows how to counter all of the Senju’s moves almost in her sleep after all of these years. It is so much more difficult trying to counter moves that are practically identical to her own. Of course his have more strength behind them, seeing as her male counterpart is a good five inches taller than her, and at least fifty pounds heavier than her with more muscle, but she is much better at twisting her body to avoid his hits, and the anatomy she was forced to study as a child back when her family had been determined to make her a medic like most other women, proves useful once again as she uses that knowledge to jab and hit sensitive nerve clusters causing him to hiss and stumble slightly, glaring up at her with red eyes that match her own. Madara's grin is bordering on manic as her counterpart growls and they both launch forwards again.

His leg kicks out at hers, she jumps over it, he throws a punch, she leans back and lands on her hands, sending a two-footed kick at his chest, he grabs her ankle and goes to throw her, she rolls as she lands and is back up on her feet, teeth bared and chest heaving as they face each other. Neither move, and then they are lunging at each other again, grins on their faces and eyes spinning black and red as the dance continues. The only sounds echoing around them are those of panting breaths and fleshing bruising flesh.

And then it is nearly an hour later when Madara finds herself pinned underneath her male self, his knees on either side of her hips, both his hands holding her arms out on either side of her, and they’re both panting and she's glaring up at him, her upper lip curled back, and he is glaring down at her with teeth bared, and she lifts her head and she means to headbutt his chin, she really does, but the next thing she knows is that his mouth is on hers, pressing down hard as their teeth clash, and she gasps and bites his lip and he bites her tongue and all she can taste is blood and sweat and it is wonderful as he lets go of her wrists and she grabs his hair harshly, tugging his face closer with a growl as he yanks one of her legs up to hook around his waist. 

They break away briefly, still breathing hard, and he rips her shirt in his attempt to get it off of her. She snarls at him wordlessly, and with a good hard tug his shirt is ripped open, baring his chest while hers is still covered by her bindings. And then he rips those away too so he can palm one of her small breasts, biting down hard on her neck and drawing blood as she throws her head back with a breathless gasp, tightening her grip on his hair. 

Both of her legs are now wrapped around his waist as he bites and sucks and licks his way down her throat and she lets herself moan. His hands are starting to tug at her pants so she lets go of his hair to get one hand pressed against the ground and the other against his shoulder, pushing him into a sitting position so she can straddle his waist with a grin. He gives her a raised eyebrow at the change in their position and she scowls at him, grabbing his hair again and harshly pulling his face up towards hers so she can kiss him hungrily, tongue pushing into his mouth until he bites it, and then he bites her lip too and she can taste blood again and it is wonderful, so she keeps kissing him, growling against his mouth as her lip swells and bleeds and bruises. His hands are on her waist, pulling her flush against him as she grinds her hips down and he groans low in his throat, and she thinks it might be one of the hottest things she’s ever heard. And then she’s busy biting at his throat, nipping and sucking her way down, leaving bruises and dots of blood in her wake as his hips jerk upwards against her own.

The ruins of their shirts are pushed off and out of the way finally, and she drags her nails sharply down his chest, eliciting a hiss from him and she grins at the sound, and then his hands are working on tugging down her pants. She bites down right underneath his ear and then his hands are on her ass, gripping it tightly and no doubt leaving bruises, as he gasps wordlessly and tugs her hips down and grinds his cock up against her centre and  _ oh god- _ Madara is biting down again on her breast, harder this time, and he growls and then he’s kissing her roughly as her pants and underwear are tugged away to bare her to the world, and his pants are shoved down just enough to release his cock, and then her hands are on his shoulders, and she’s grinning down at him wildly as she slowly, oh so slowly, lets her body lower down on to him, and his eyes are hazy with lust as he watches her moan at the feeling of being stretched out so thoroughly by him.

Her hands are back in his hair as she sinks all the way down on him, and he’s biting down on her breast, definitely drawing blood this time as his hands grip her waist, and she’s going to have so many bruises she thinks vaguely as he helps her to move up and down on his cock and she lets her head fall backwards as she gasps for air as he just moves deeper and deeper into her. He hits something in her then and she drags her nails down his back as a keening whine leaves her throat and he is grinning wolfishly at her as he _slams_ into that spot again and again and her nails draw blood from his back as he keeps moving inside of her. And then one of his hands moves from where it has been bruising her hip and he reaches in between them and bites her breast again as he pinches her clit harshly and she practically shrieks his name.

It is too much and she can feel the coil in her stomach tightening and knows that she is about to break but she wants this to end on her terms, so she harshly digs her nails into his shoulders again and lifts herself almost all the way off of him. He growls at her, low in his throat and bites her neck, hard, and then she slams down on him as hard as she can and her vision is full of black stars as she bites down on his shoulder and she can feel him still moving inside of her as she rides out her high, inner muscles clamping down and squeezing him as tight as they can. Then he is coming inside of her in warm spurts and his hands are heavy on her hips again as she rolls her hips in his lap, dragging their pleasure out for as long as she can, letting out a muffled moan as the high begins to fade and she slowly begins to unclench from around him, removing her mouth from his shoulder as he softens inside of her.

Madara keeps her head leaning against his shoulder as she tries to catch her breath, neither of them moving or speaking as they get their heartbeats under control once more. She can feel the mix of their cum dripping out of her slowly and decides that it isn't that bad of a feeling.

“I can’t believe the two of you snuck off!” A voice shouts then and Madara’s head snaps up because yup, that is indeed her Hashirama coming around the corner of the house with her male counterpart, both of whom freeze as they take in the scene in front of them. And then the male Hashirama is laughing, and hers is pouting, and do neither of them have any _shame_?

“ How come you didn’t tell us that you were going to have sex! I would’ve happily watched it!” Her own counterpart groans and rests his face against her collarbone and she laughs a little breathlessly at that, because  _ of course _ Hashirama would say something like that. Of course she would.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for Angie cause she came up with the idea. I just stole it and ran away with it and this hot mess was born as a result. don't even look at me okay.  
> Edited on 05/11/2015 so that it doesn't suck as much anymore.


End file.
